Yunho's Prank Gone Wrong
by ZoroXSabrina1917
Summary: One suggestion on a bored day breaks a girl's spirit. Now, will the one that pushed the idea into action be able to fix the pain it caused?
1. The Prank

"Amanda-san!"

I turned my head to see my manager running towards me. He looked scared.

"What's wrong Namakoto-san?" I asked, standing up. I knew something really bad was happening.

He ran up to me, out of breath.

"That dessert you made for Jung Yunho... He ate it... And it gave him an extreme allergic reaction...! They just took him to the hospital!" he explained.

I was speechless. My heart felt like a knife was being shoved into it, but it couldn't break the skin of the heart and it was just being jabbed, again and again, into the heart. I felt like crying.

"Come on! We have a ride waiting to take you there." said Namakoto.

I immediately got out of my seat, tears coming down my face, and ran with Namakoto to the limo that was waiting out front. We both got inside without delay, and the driver started driving as soon as the doors closed. I was panicking. Full blown, without a doubt, panicking. What if he would die? Then it would all be my fault. I really started to cry hard now. Namakoto put his hand on my back and caressed it to offer me comfort.

"It's alright Amanda-san. I'm sure he'll be alright." he murmured.

He SEEMED panicked, and scared, but not as much as someone who was a close friend of Yunho's SHOULD be. I didn't take really much notice of it, for I was crying too hard to focus on much anything else. We arrived at the hospital in no time, and I got out of the car as soon as it pulled up to the front. I was about to run in, screaming "where is Yunho", but Namakoto grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Calm down Amanda."

I looked at him, like he was crazy. Calm down? How the fuck was I suppose to calm down! Yunho might die because of me! I needed to see if he was ok! We both walked in calmly(well, Namakoto did; my whole body was trembling), and went to the front desk.

"Hello, where is Jung Yunho?" Namakoto asked.

Maybe it was because of all the tears clouding my vision, or maybe I was going crazy. But I could have sworn I saw that woman at the front desk smirk for a second.

"Oh, no one can see him right now. Whatever he consumed, gave him an allergic reaction. We treated him for that, but then he started vomiting. We found out that it gave him food poisoning as well. We're waiting for him to be able to stop before we give him any medicine." the lady said.

I just completely lost it then. I fell to my knees, gripping hard at my head. The lady from behind the desk came out and kneeled down next to me.

"Oh, but he did tell me to tell you something if you came here..."

I didn't look up at the woman as I waited for her to speak. But she didn't. Instead, I heard someone walking towards me. The person placed a hand on my back, and whispered in my ear.

"You are such a caring person..."

My mouth gaped wide as I looked at the person. I felt many things at once. Anger, sadness, confusion. I looked at his smirking face. He laughed a bit. Then I heard Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun laughing as they approached me. I stood there not speaking for a few seconds, before I yelled.

"How could you do this Yunho!!!"

I got up and ran out of the hospital. I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going, but also not caring. I just wanted to get as far away from Yunho and everyone else as possible.

* * *

I couldn't believe the stunt they pulled! I've seen them play pranks on each other before, maybe scare them a little tiny bit or make them angry. But nothing like this. I kept running; I wasn't looking, and I tripped on the sidewalk. I cried out in pain. My head was bleeding a bit, but I didn't really care. My chest felt like it was burning. How far did I run? How far away from the studio was I?

As if mother nature just wanted to make my day worse, it started to rain. Hard. I crawled into an old alley way, and lay there. It offered no protection from the rain; I mainly crawled in just to get out of the way on the sidewalk. I didn't want people coming across me.

Especially Yunho.

I shook my head, thinking of what happened. I didn't care if he was looking for me now. He could look all he wants. I hope he doesn't find me... Suddenly I grew very tired and weary. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Search and Rescue

"We went too far..."

"No shit Junsu! Of course we went too far!"

The group stood around, quiet. Yunho put his hand to his head.

"Gah... Why did I even agree to this! Who's bright idea was this again?" he asked.

Junsu, Jaejoong, and Yoochun all pointed at Changmin.

"I am going to beat you senseless Changmin I swear..." Yunho mumbled.

"I, I'm very sorry hyung... I don't know why I suggested it... I, I'm sorry...." Changmin spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

He looked, and sounded like he was going to cry. Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun went over to him. Hugged him, offered him words of comfort.

"Changmin I don't care that you are sorry. I don't care that you don't know why you suggested it. What I care about is the little girl that just ran out of here crying non-stop. Why did I ever listen to you Changmin!" Yunho sighed, gripping at his hair.

Changmin looked down at the floor. He felt terrible for what he did. Absolutely terrible. He cared for Amanda deeply, like she was his little sister. He felt incredibly stupid for this prank he suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
The members were all sitting around, bored and sighing. Then suddenly Changmin's face lit up.

"Guys! Guys! I got an idea!" he said.

The others looked at him hopefully. They were very bored.

"Let's play a joke on Amanda!" he said.

"What kind of joke?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to say anything but she's making a dessert for Yunho-hyung right now. Let's go to the hospital and get the lady at the front desk to play along. Let's have Namakoto tell Amanda that the desert gave Yunho an extreme allergic reaction!"

All the members looked at Changmin, a bit shocked. Yunho was smiling; even laughing a bit.

"Let's try it!" he said.

"Yunho-hyung, I'm not so sure about this..." said Junsu.

"Oh come on Junsu! It'll be fun~! We can't just sit here the rest of the day bored to death. I wanna see how she will react to this." Yunho replied.

Some groans and moans of protest were heard, but eventually they gave in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Yunho grabbed his hair harder.

"I am the biggest idiot on earth for listening to you Changmin!" he exclaimed.

"Yunho, calm down. Leave Changmin alone. Shouldn't we worry about Amanda? We should go look for her. It's starting to rain." said Namakoto.

Yunho sighed, releasing his hair.

"You're right. Let's go guys."

The members nodded in agreement, and followed Yunho out of the hospital.

"Did you guys see what direction she went in?"

Yunho had to raise his voice a bit because of the rain.

"I think I saw her go that way!" Jaejoong replied, pointing to the right.

The group was about to run off, but Namakoto stopped them.

"Shouldn't we take a car? The limo me and Amanda took is still here. We should ride in that so we can possibly find her faster and so you guys don't wear yourselves out." he said.

The group considered that for a moment and agreed. They all piled into the limo, Jaejoong telling the driver what direction to go in, and rode off. They drove slowly, so they could search. Everyone was looking out a window, searching very carefully. After about a minute of driving they all heard Yunho gasp.

"There! There!! Stop the car!" he shouted.

The driver stopped, and Yunho immediately opened the door. He burst out, followed by the others. He ran into the alley way, and gently cradled Amanda in his arms. They all inspected Amanda; her head wound had bled quite a bit, and she looked a little pale.

"We have to take her back to the hospital!" Yunho yelled, panicking.

"Calm down Yunho. We can take care of her ourselves. Just bring her in the limo. If she stays out here any longer she will get hypothermia. Hurry!" Namakoto said.

Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Changmin, and Namakoto all rushed into the limo. Yunho lingered where he was, staring at Amanda's face. He stood up slowly, still gently cradling Amanda in his arms.

"Come on Yunho!"

Yunho walked to the limo, carefully climbed in, and closed the door.

"So where are we taking her?" Yoochun asked.

"I'd say back to wherever you guys are staying. I'm guessing she would prefer to be with all of you guys than just... me....."

Namakoto was now distracted by staring at Amanda's face. They all then stared at her as well. She was waking up.


	3. THEN You'd Have a Reason

"Amanda... Are you feeling alright?" Yunho whispered.

I couldn't see very well. It was very blurry. My head hurt on the outside and felt clouded on the inside. I was shivering constantly.

"Huh... Huh...?"

I kept blinking to try to clear my vision. It hardly helped. Yunho started stroking the side of my head that was not wounded(it would have been hard for him to stroke the wounded side; it was laying on his chest).

"Amanda... I'm so sorry... I should never have listened to Changmin's dumb idea. I'm very sorry..." he murmured.

I just nodded somewhat as a response. My head wound was really hurting, and I still felt like I was freezing.

"Namakoto, she HAS to go to the hospital to get her wound fixed." said Junsu.

"Y-Yeah... Right..." replied Namakoto.

Even though I was only about half-awake, I could tell that my manager was panicking. Another thought popped into my head then. If they weren't already heading to the hospital, where WERE they planning on going? I shook the thought off quickly when a sharp pain came on my leg suddenly. I half groaned and half screamed in pain. Everyone's heads snapped to my direction.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Yunho asked, starting to panic.

"M...My leg..! It hurts!" I answered, my right hand clutching hard at Yunho's shirt.

"Which leg?" Yoochun asked.

"R-Right!" I answered, clutching harder to Yunho.

Yunho started murmuring words of comfort to try to calm me down while Yoochun rolled up my right pant leg. It turned out that when I fell, I scraped my knee badly. It just took until now for me to feel it. Yoochun rolled down my pant leg and rolled up the other one.

"Just a bruise on this one. Yunho, check her arms." he said.

Yunho nodded. He began pushing back the shirt sleeve of my arm which trembled still clutching to his shirt.

"She has some light bruises on her arm. They'll probably get worse later."

I heard Yunho sigh. I could hear the shaking in his voice. It was the kind of shake that was in someone's voice right when they started crying. I used all of my control to stop shivering from cold, and to stop trembling from pain. I took my hand off of Yunho's shirt, and reached up to place it on his cheek. His eyes met mine, and all the others stared.

"Here's what should have happened. I should have slapped you so hard you fell down. THEN you would have a reason to cry." I said.

It made me smile(even laugh a bit) when Junsu broke out in laughter. Everyone else ended up laughing as well. Yunho smiled widely at me.

"Like you could do that. I'm stronger than you." he said.

"Oh please. You've never seen me fight someone. I'm pretty tough." I replied, patting my chest with my fist.

Yunho laughed, and wiped his tears away. The limo pulled back up to the hospital and everyone's laughter died down. Yoochun opened the door and got out.

"Hand over the corpse." he said, smiling.

"Oh Yoochun. I love you SOOOO much." I said, smiling back at him.

We broke into laughter again. Yoochun carried me into the hospital followed by everyone else, still laughing.


	4. Back In the Hospital

We earned quite a few stares, coming into the hospital laughing. When nurses and doctors saw my wound, and me laughing non-stop, they immediately thought I had a concussion. I was checked right away.

"Hmm... No concussion, but you might feel pain in that area for awhile. As for your knee, it may hurt when getting up and standing. You are showing early signs of a fever, but it shouldn't be something that can't be taken care of at home. She should be fine under care. If any problems occur, bring her back immediately."

They all bowed and said thanks to the doctor. I hopped off the table, and wow did my knee hurt. I almost fell over but Junsu caught me by my arm.

"Come on, let me carry you." he said with a wide smile.

I laughed seeing him smile like that. I'm not sure why I laughed; it was just so adorable. Junsu hoisted me into his arms, and I wrapped MY arms securely around his neck. We all headed to the limo(AGAIN XD) and took off.

"So where are we going?" I asked, now sitting on Su's lap.

"To our place so we can all watch over you." answered Jaejoong.

"Hmm... Weird..." murmured Yoochun.

The members all looked at him, asking him what was weird.

"The doctor said that Amanda was showing early signs of a fever. But her face is all red." said Yoochun.

Now all eyes were locked on me. I looked down, now realizing that I was blushing. They all started laughing. But how could I not blush? I was in a car, in japan, surrounded by extremely hot guys who I never thought I would even meet.

"Oooh~! She loves you Su!" teased Yunho.

I blushed even more, still not looking at anyone.

"Stop it you guys. You're embarrassing her."

Everyone was surprised to hear Changmin speak. He hadn't said anything since the incident at the hospital. He sounded serious, and still sad. They complied, and stopped teasing me. Soon my blush went away. I felt tired still, since I hardly slept before, and lay my head down on Junsu's shoulder. After I closed my eyes, I could feel Su gently caress my back. The blush returned, I could tell, because they started laughing again. Man, they were loud...

"Guys, stop... She's trying to sleep..." said Changmin.

The laughing soon turned quiet, then stopped completely. And soon, I was out cold(not unconscious! Well, almost. Point is that I was just asleep! XD).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yunho's P.O.V.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though I laughed, and even though I knew that Amanda forgave me, I still felt the guilt in my heart. And I also felt guilt for yelling at Changmin. I mean, the whole prank was his suggestion. He's not the one that pushed everyone into doing it. I was. And he really DID feel bad for suggesting it. Man, today was defiantly not going well. I looked over at Changmin. He kept looking down at the floor of the limo.

"Um, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin lifted his head up and looked at me. The expression on his face made me feel even worse. He looked deeply depressed and I was surprised that he wasn't crying.

"Changmin-ah, I'm very sorry that I yelled at you before. It's not really your fault. You only suggested it, I'm the one that convinced everyone of the idea. It's really my fault. I'm sorry Changmin." I said, starting to look like how Changmin did.

Changmin showed a small smile.

"It's okay hyung. Thanks." he said.

I smiled a bit too. I still felt guilty though. I would have to do something nice for him later. I looked back at Amanda. She slept soundly with her head resting on Junsu's shoulder. I smiled again. She looked adorable.

"Give it up Yunho, she's too young for you." said Yoochun.

The group quietly laughed as I gave an annoyed glare at Yoochun. Then I ended up laughing too.

"Namakoto-san, do you plan to stay at the house with us?" asked Junsu.

"Oh, no no. Only gonna be here on the ride there. I'll call every now and then to check up on her. I'm sure you five can take good care of one girl." replied Namakoto.

The members laughed quietly once more. It was only a short distance to our house now, and we rode the rest of the way in silence. When we got there, Junsu was extremely careful when taking Amanda out of the car. We waved to Namakoto-san, and walked inside. Junsu gently placed Amanda on the couch. Changmin fetched a blanket for her.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

It was a few seconds of silence before Jaejoong-hyung answered me.

"Maybe we just sit here, and watch over her?"

We all nodded, and sat down. We just couldn't sit there, so we entertained ourselves by talking about old times.


	5. Adoption

I opened my eyes. It was dark, I felt hot, and I was laying on some couch. I slowly sat myself up and something fell from my forehead. It was a cold damp washcloth.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

I turned to where I heard the voice from. "Yunho?"

"The one and only." he said over a grin. Then, his face turned into a serious one. "Listen Amanda, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. If it wasn't for me, then none of this would've happened. Then you wouldn't be in this state."

I chuckled after listening to his words. "Hey, I'm okay. It's not like I'm dead or anything. It's nothing, really. But don't do that again, please?"

"I promise. So uhm, what did you feel when you found out that-"

"You weren't hurt?" he nodded. "Well, I was surprised and scared at the same time."

He gave me a confused look. "Scared? Why?"

"I was scared for two reasons. One, if you died it would have been my fault. And two, I would have lost another person I cared about." After seeing his expression, I could say that my answer confused him more than he already is. "Anything wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched at the sudden touch. "Amanda, what did you.." he stopped right there and didn't continue what he was saying.

"What did I what?"

"Never mind." he said standing up. And just like that, he left me on the couch - alone.

-

They're all doing their own things since they have no schedule or whatsoever.

Jaejoong's in the kitchen cooking food for the one and only Changmin who's happily watching him cook. Junsu's playing computer games while Yoochun's composing a new song. As for Yunho, he's taking his sweet time in the balcony, enjoying the fresh air. Amanda, on the other hand, is still sleeping on the couch.

"So hyungie ah, what'll you cook for me?" Changmin asked Jaejoong who was stirring something.

"I'll be making you pumpkin soup."

"Pumpkin soup?" the taller male rubbed his chin. "That's new."

"I smell something nice!" the two turned around and saw Junsu walking towards them with Yoochun following behind him.

"Jaejoong hyung is making pumpkin soup." Changmin announced.

"Pumpkin soup?" Yoochun spoke. "That's new."

"Exactly what I said."

The two sat across Changmin and they chatted until Jaejoong finished cooking his anticipated pumpkin soup. Jaejoong poured the soup into 3 bowls and served it to his members.

Their breakfast was disturbed when Yunho suddenly barged in the kitchen telling them to get ready cause they are urgently needed in the studio. They immediately responded to Yunho's instructions.

Not only the members are needed but also Amanda so Yunho quickly went to the living room to wake her up. It took him a few minutes before he successfully woke her up.

After everyone's ready, they all headed to the studio where the manager is waiting for them. Yunho carried Amanda on his back.

-

Mr. Namakoto met the group in their regular recording room. Once they arrived, he asked them to sit down. Yunho held Amanda in his arms.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Yoochun asked.

Mr. Namakoto sat down across from everyone else.

"Amanda left her cellphone here." he said.

No one saw how that was urgent; except Amanda. She looked like someone who had done something bad, hidden it, and was just caught. The boys waited for the rest of the explanation.

"And about twenty minutes ago, her uncle called. Asked if she was going to go to the funeral."

The boys all gasped, and looked at Amanda.

"What funeral!?" Jaejoong asked.

Amanda looked down. She didn't answer him.

"Her mother died two weeks ago of heart complications." Mr. Namakoto said.

They gasped again. Yunho was staring at Amanda. Her gaze was still set to the floor, but he know that she was crying. One reason, they could hear her. And two, he could feel her body slightly shaking.

"Her uncle also said that he called her and told her about it the day that it happened. And he also told me that there isn't one family member that can take care of her. Her brother is in jail. Her father is a sexual assaulter. And he himself just can't take care of her. No one else in her family really knows her that well and they don't show much interest in taking care of her."

Yunho held Amanda close to him. He rubbed his hand on her arm to offer comfort.

"Amanda... Why didn't you tell us about this?" Jaejoong asked.

"What would be the point in doing that?" Amanda replied.

"The point would be that we could comfort you and help you sort things out." Yoochun said.

Amanda shook her head. "What is there to sort out?"

"How about the obvious? Who's gonna take care of you?" Junsu said.

"I can take care of myself. You don't have to concern yourselves with me." Amanda answered.

Mr. Namakoto shook his head.

"Yes, we DO need to concern ourselves. You're a minor. You're only 15. You need a legal guardian. And since there is no family member to take care of you, I'm thinking that we'll have to put you up for adoption." he said.

Amanda shook her head again, crying more. She clung to Yunho. She hated the thought of being taken care of by some random person. She would have no idea what to expect from them. They could beat her, yell at her, and not care for her at all. She didn't know.

"Well, unless one of these guys wants to adopt you then you're gonna have to go up for adoption." Namakoto said.

Yunho hugged Amanda close. He loved her. He didn't want to see her hurt like this. He wanted to always be there for her, no matter what.

"I'll adopt her." Yunho said.

Everyone looked at Yunho.

"Are you sure Yunho? Can you take care of her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can take care of her. I want to take care of her. I WILL take care of her."

"Well, alright, if you are really sure about this, I will take care of the adoption papers."

"Yes, I am sure. I will be her father."


	6. Yunho Is My Father

"I'll adopt her."

I couldn't believe what Yunho just said. He's going to adopt me? He's going to be my father? Was this really happening?

"Well, if you're really sure, I'll take care of the adoption papers." Namakoto said.

"I'm sure." Yunho replied.

"Alright then." Mr. Namakoto left the room.

It was quiet. The only thing you could hear was my crying.

"How are you going to take care of her Yunho?" Junsu asked.

"How do you think? I'll take care of her like she should be taken care of." Yunho answered.

"Y-Yunho... You don't have to do this..!" I cried.

Yunho hugged me. "I know. I want to."

I continued crying against his chest. I felt so bad. I was causing such a disturbance. If I had kept my cellphone close to me like I always do, no one would have found out. No matter what Yunho told me, I knew I was causing him trouble. But I knew that no matter what I said, he would still adopt me. I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well let's take her back home. She's still sick you know." Jaejoong said.

That was quickly agreed on. Yunho stood up and carried me out to the car. The whole ride back he hugged me close to warm me. I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"Yunho!!!" I cried.

Yunho kissed my forehead and caressed my back.

"It's alright Amanda. Calm down. Breathe Amanda. Breathe." he whispered.

I took a few deep breaths as I cried against Yunho's chest. I probably wouldn't have cried so much if I wasn't sick, but oh well. When we got back to the apartment, the first thing they did was check my temperature. It was 102.7F.

"Should we give her a cool bath?" Jaejoong asked.

"Aniyo. Let's just put her in bed with an icepack. Yoochun, get some medicine." Yunho answered.

Yoochun went off to the medicine cabinet while Yunho carried me to his bedroom. HIS bedroom! He tried to lay me in the bed but I refused to let him go. He smiled.

"Should I lie down with you?" he whispered.

I nodded. Yunho held me against his chest and lied down. I cuddled close to him and he wrapped his arms around me tight. I quietly sighed with content.

"I got the medication, some water, and an icepack." said Yoochun, coming into the room.

Yunho took the icepack and put it on my forehead. He put the medicine in my mouth and gave me some water.

"Get some sleep now, Amanda." Yunho whispered, rubbing my head.

I closed my eyes and snuggled close to Yunho again. I was soon asleep in his warm embrace.


	7. Fearful Father

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you sure about this Yunho?"

"Yes Namakoto-san. I'm sure."

Mr. Namakoto was taking care of the final arrangements. By tomorrow, Amanda would be Yunho's daughter.

"So Yunho. When'd you do it?" Yoochun asked, poking Yunho's side.

Yunho slapped Yoochun's arm. "Aish Yoochun! Shut up!"

Yoochun laughed.

"Shouldn't we head home now? Amanda's by herself, and it's getting late." asked Jaejoong.

"I guess you guys can head home now. I can take care of things from here. I'll see you tomorrow." Namakoto said.

The five men bowed before going to the car. Junsu drove this time. Yunho was silent.

"Yunho, you need to stop thinking about what happened. She already forgave you." Jaejoong said.

"Doesn't matter. I can't forgive myself. Don't you get it Jaejoong? That stupid prank scared her. She thought she was going to lose me. And what a totally GREAT time to do something stupid like this!! When she's already depressed about losing her mom and look what we do!!!"

Yunho's shouting made everyone uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry guys... I shouldn't be blaming you all. This is my fault." Yunho said.

"No Yunho, it's not. This is my fault. I suggested it. If it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened. It's my fault." Changmin replied.

"Changmin, a suggestion is nothing unless there is someone to act upon it. And I was that someone." Yunho said.

Everything was silent after that. Things were just too awkward for anyone to speak. No one spoke when they got home either. They walked into the apartment building without a word. They went up the stairs and got to their door. Yunho tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked."

Yunho was surprised. Yunho had a key, so he took it out and unlocked the door. He stopped, and almost fell backwards.

"Yunho what's wrong?" Junsu asked.

Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, and Yoochun tried to get in the door to see what was wrong, but it was difficult because Yunho was frozen in fear. Once they DID get inside, they too were struck with fear.

Amanda lay on the couch with her hand on her head. When she woke up she found a card on the table from Yunho, saying that they had to go see Mr. Namakoto and for her not to get upset if she woke up and they weren't back yet. Now, all she did was wait for them to get home. The time passed very slowly. And as the time passed, thoughts of her mom crept into her head. Her heart started beating faster, her breathing sped up, and her eyes started to water.

"I can't do this..." Amanda said. "I can't keep doing this... I need a walk to clear my head..."

Amanda got up from the couch and walked to Yunho's room. She took one of his graphic t-shirts and a pair of his jeans, and was on her way.


	8. Don't Go Out Alone

"Amanda's gone!!!"

Yunho had to lean against the wall for support. He was freaking out, just like the others.

"Where is she? What're we gonna do!? We have to go look for her!!!" Yunho exclaimed.

He was scared; like a child who woke in the middle of the night and his parents were gone. He was near to tears.

"Hyung, calm down. It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna go look for her. I'll find her." said Changmin.

Changmin put on his jacket and headed out the door.

Amanda was three blocks away from the apartment building. She had calmed down somewhat: her breathing was normal now, her heart slowed down, and her eyes weren't watering anymore(they were bloodshot though). It was dark, and no one was around. Or, it seemed that way. As Amanda walked by an ally, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled in. She wanted to scream, but the man's big rough hand covered her mouth. He dragged her deeper into the ally.

'No...! N-No...! How did he find me here!?'

The man held Amanda against his front side. By now, Amanda was too afraid to speak. The man slid one hand down Amanda's right side, ending up at her thigh. The other hand went under Amanda's shirt and took off her bra. Amanda felt nothing but fear. The man's right hand started to take Amanda's pants off, but then...

"YAH!!!!"

The man stopped. Changmin ran full speed towards the man and punched him in the face. He continued to beat the man until unconsciousness. He held Amanda as gently as he could, and as close to him as he could. She cried uncontrollably in Changmin's embrace, and Changmin let her. It was like that for almost twenty minutes. Without a word, Changmin put his jacket on Amanda and fixed her pants. He started back to the apartment, carrying Amanda in his arms.

"What do you think happened? He's been gone for almost a half hour!" Yunho exclaimed, pacing around the living room.

"Calm down Yunho. It's gonna be alright. They'll be back soon." said Jaejoong.

Yunho continued to pace around the room. Yoochun and Junsu were sitting on the couch, looking calm but in reality were feeling as worried as Yunho. The door opened, and Changmin walked in. Amanda was still in tears. Changmin said nothing as he carried Amanda to Yunho's room. Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, and Junsu didn't move. Changmin carefully took Amanda's clothes off so he could dress her in some pajamas. After she was dressed, Amanda clung again to Changmin. Changmin hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"Changmin... P-Please don't be mad at me! I didn't know that he would be out looking for me! I'm sorry!!!" Amanda cried.

"Shh shh... I'm not mad at you. Calm down. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you." Changmin replied.

The other four slowly walked into the room. Changmin barely looked at them.

"Amanda... Who was looking for you..?" Junsu asked quietly.

Amanda took a few seconds before answering.

"My father..."


	9. Stressful Times

A family is like a fork in the road. One path leads to a happy place, where one can feel safe and loved and happy. And the other path leads to a dark place, where one feels lonely and scared and unloved.

Amanda was asleep now, and the boys stayed close around the bed.

"What did you see happen Changmin?" Junsu asked.

"I came to an ally three blocks down from the house. I saw her being attacked, so I ran down the ally and beat him up until he blacked out. When I got to her she didn't have a bra on and her pants were undone. The reason it took us so long to get back was because I just sat there holding her as she cried." Changmin answered.

Everyone sighed.

"Why do you think she went out by herself?" Junsu asked.

"I don't know. But what if she went for a walk to clear her head? What if she started thinking about her mother again?" Yoochun replied.

Yunho sat in the corner, fighting the urge to cry.

"Why couldn't we have just talked to Namakoto over the phone... If we stayed here then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yunho, calm down..."

"No, Jaejoong! I won't calm down! We have to do something! We have to call the police!"

Changmin grew annoyed with his leader.

"Shut UP." he sneered.

Everyone looked at Changmin in shock.

"We call the police. And what will they do? They'll question her; ask her for details. What do you think that will do to her?" Changmin said.

"But Changmin we have to do something about him." Yoochun replied.

"And we will. I want you guys to go to that ally and wait for him to wake up. When he does, you tell him that if he doesn't go back to America and turn himself in that we will put him into the hospital for the rest of his life." Changmin said.

"Changmin, I don't think that's a good idea." Junsu said, becoming a bit scared.

"BE LUCKY I DON'T GO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!" Changmin shouted.

Things got quiet. They weren't used to Changmin being like this.

"I'll go." Jaejoong said.

"I'll go with you. Junsu, come with us." Yoochun said.

Junsu nodded, and the three were on their way. Yunho was still scared.

"Changmin... I'm starting to think that I'm not capable of taking care of Amanda..." he said.

"Hyung... You will be the best father in the world. She loves you Yunho. You just need to relax. What happened tonight wasn't your fault." Changmin replied.

"I feel like it was..."

"Yeah, I can tell. I think you should get some sleep hyung. You'll feel better in the morning."

"N-No! W-W-What if she wakes up; what if something happens to her!?"

Changmin had a puzzled/concerned look on his face as he stared at Yunho.

"Hyung, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Changmin asked.

"I feel sick..." Yunho responded. He was shaking and sweating.

Changmin panicked. He knew what that meant.

"Relax hyung," he said, kneeling by Yunho's side, "it's gonna be alright. Take some deep breaths. Here, I'll open the window."

Changmin got up and opened the window as much as he could. He even opened the screen. He pulled one of the chairs in the room over by the window.

"It's gonna be okay hyung, you gotta relax." Changmin said as he sat Yunho down in the chair.

Yunho took shakey deep breaths. His right hand was on his stomach and his head was in his left hand.

"I'm gonna throw up..." he whimpered.

"Alright, alright Yunho." Changmin looked around for the trashcan. When he found it he brought it over to Yunho. "Relax Yunho. It's okay, it's gonna be over soon."

Changmin gently rubbed circles on Yunho's back as he held the trashcan. Yunho's breathing sped up, and his body tensed up.

"Try to relax Yunho. It'll be worse if you don't relax." Changmin whispered.

Yunho's face scrunched up in pain, then he vomited. Changmin rubbed his back more gently now.

"It's alright Yunho. It's over now. Do you understand that you got sick because of how stressed you let yourself be?" he said.

Yunho nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry Changmin."

Changmin grinned. "Quit being stupid. It's alright. Now go lay down until you feel better."

Yunho grinned as well. "Alright." He carefully got up and closed the window.

Changmin looked at him.

"Don't want Amanda to get cold." Yunho said.

Changmin nodded. When Yunho left the room, Changmin took out his cellphone and called Yoochun.

"Hello?"

"Yoochun-ah, it's me."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Yunho got so stressed that he threw up."

"Is he alright now?"

"Yeah, he's laying down on the couch now."

"How's Amanda doing?"

"She's still asleep."

"Alright, we're almost to the ally. We'll try being quick here."

"Okay."

Changmin hung up, and turned his attention back to Amanda. She slept soundly, and he smiled. He climbed into the bed and cuddled Amanda close.

"I'm still here Amanda."


	10. Trauma

"Listen here scumbag! You ever go near Amanda again, and we'll put you in the hospital for as long as you'll live!"

Jaejoong had the man pinned against the wall. He was filled with anger.

"Yeah. And when we're done with you that might not be so long." Yoochun said, a cold dark expression on his face.

"I am her father..!! I can do what I want. I have the right to be near her-"

WHAM!

Junsu punched him in the face. His face was red with anger.

"You do NOT talk about her like that!!! She isn't your daughter anymore. By morning she was legally be Jung Yunho's daughter!!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN!!!! WE'LL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU!!! WE'LL GET YOU PUT IN JAIL!!!!"

Yoochun had to pull Junsu away and hold him back.

"You leave and go back to America, and turn yourself in to the police. Or I'll tell Yoochun to let Junsu deal with you." Jaejoong said.

The man looked at Junsu, who was angerly trying to get out of Yoochun's hold, and then back at Jaejoong. He nodded. Jaejoong let him go; he ran off to the nearest airport.

"Relax Junsu. Calm down!" Yoochun said.

It took a minute, but Junsu was able to calm himself down.

"Let's get back now. We should-"

Jaejoong was cut off by the sound of Yoochun's phone ringing. Yoochun answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yoochun! We have a problem!" Changmin exclaimed.

"What's wrong Changmin?" Yoochun asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I got in the bed and cuddled her close to me, and it was like that for about a minute or two. Then she woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs! She ran into the closet and she won't open the door. She's holding the door shut! She's strong, Yoochun! I can't get the door open!" Changmin answered.

"Alright, we're coming back now. We'll be there soon." Yoochun replied.

He snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Junsu and Jaejoong stared at him.

"Something's wrong with Amanda." Yoochun said.

The three started running as fast as they could back to the apartment. They made it there in under four minutes. By the time they got there though, they were out of breath; that didn't matter to them. They ran into the building and up the stairs to the apartment, and into Yunho's room.

"Yoochun I think she's afraid of something. I think she had a nightmare." Changmin said.

Yoochun, Junsu, and Jaejoong took a minute to catch their breath. Then Yoochun walked to the closet door. He tried to open it, but like Changmin, he couldn't. Amanda was too strong.

"Amanda, open the door."

Still the door did not budge. Yoochun sighed. He was worried.

"Amanda, please. Open the door. It's me, Yoochun."

"Amanda, please. Open the door. It's me, Yoochun."

Yoochun's soft voice snapped me out of my nightmare. I let go of the door and fell backwards onto my butt. Yoochun slowly opened the door. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. I was terrified, and he as well as the others could clearly see that. He gently surrounded me in his warm embrace.

"Tell me what happened Amanda." he said.

"I was having a nightmare... I dreamed that my dad came into the house and came into the bed while I was sleeping. He was going to hurt me. Then I felt someone's arms around me so I screamed and hid in the closet! I'm so scared Yoochun!!" I cried.

Yoochun held me in his arms like a baby, and whispered words of comfort.

"It's alright Amanda. He's never going to hurt you again. He'll never come near you again. Jaejoong, Junsu and I made sure of it. It's gonna be alright from now on, Amanda. We're here for you."

I continued to cry. I was so afraid of my nightmare, and I needed Yoochun. I hid myself in his arms as much as I could. As long as I was in his arms, I knew that I would be safe. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt. It was all so much for me. I felt so worn out.

"You can sleep now Amanda. I'm right here." Yoochun murmured.

"No!!!" I wailed. "No!!!"

Yoochun kissed my forehead and held me tight.

"It's alright Amanda. You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're all right here. You have nothing to worry about. We'll protect you." he said.

I cried for several minutes in Yoochun's arms. After awhile I started to get drowsy, so Yoochun crawled into the bed, still holding me close to him. He pulled the blanket over us, and I was soon asleep.


	11. Celebration

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I don't know why I woke up; I still felt like sleeping. The first thing I saw was Yoochun's smiling face.

"Good morning Miss Jung." he whispered.

I grinned. "Good morning Mr. Park."

"Everyone's waiting for you in the living room." Yoochun said.

"Why?" I sleepily asked.

"Why, for a celebration of course. Yunho woke everyone up early to prepare. He was so happy and in a good mood. He hasn't stopped smiling." Yoochun answered.

I blushed slightly as I grinned again. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Yunho was so happy that I was now his daughter.

"Um, Yoochun?"

"Yes Amanda?"

"You, you said that, that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. And that you, Jaejoong, and Junsu made sure of it. What did you mean?"

Yoochun smiled and hugged me.

"We went to the ally and dealt with him. Junsu was really pissed; he punched him in the face. I had to hold him back. He was so scared of Junsu that he had no delay in running when Jaejoong told him to go back to America and go to the police. He's never gonna come near you again. Don't worry about it anymore Amanda, okay?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Okay."

Yoochun smiled and ruffled my hair. "Good. Now let's go."

I got up and walked with Yoochun to the living room. He had his right hand gently placed on my right shoulder. I smiled. As soon as we entered the room, cheering and clapping erupted. I smiled wide.

"I can't believe you guys. You're too excited about this. It's not that big a deal." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"We're just as excited as we should be. It is a big deal." Changmin replied.

"Yeah, this is the happiest day of Yunho's life. Well, next to when his boobs finally went away." Junsu said.

Everyone but Yunho laughed out loud. Yunho just smiled.

"So Junsu, how was it when you finally realized that you came from the ocean?" he asked.

Junsu's face fell. Everyone around laughed.

"It's okay Junsu. You know that we love you." I said.

Junsu smiled and hugged me. I then turned my attention to the cake on the table. It was HUGE! They laughed at my expression.

"You just noticed that?" Jeajoong asked laughing.

"YEAH!! Where did you get a cake this big!? It's almost as big as the table!" I answered.

"Are you kidding me? This is the whole reason why Yunho woke us all up so early. Jaejoong was so mad because we made such a mess of the kitchen. As soon as the cake was done he chased us out and cleaned." Changmin said.

I blushed. They cared so much for me. I was glad to have them around. They loved me, and I loved them.

"Can we eat now? I worked up an appetite cleaning the kitchen." Jaejoong asked.

"Yes, let's eat. Amanda, are you hungry?" Yunho answered.

"A bit, yes. The cake looks delicious." I replied.

Jaejoong passed out plates and forks, and got a knife to cut the cake. It was very good.

"Considering that Changmin helped make this, it's a pretty good cake." I said.

Everyone laughed. I coughed a bit, then resumed eating cake. I ate three pieces.

"Don't eat too much, Amanda. You're still sick you know." Junsu said.

"No Junsu, I didn't know. I thought I was Superman." I replied.

Junsu laughed then kissed my head.

"I will punch you Junsu if you try making a move on me when I'm sick."

"Ohhh come on~! I need to drain myself!"

Junsu was laughing so hard, he fell off the couch. I started thinking back to when I was with my friends in America. They reminded me so much of them. I started to feel sad; my friends weren't here in Japan with me, and it would be another three or four years until they would be. Changmin seemed to sense my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

All eyes were on me now. I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"I miss my friends..." I spoke in a whisper.

Suddenly I was basically tackled with hugs.

"Don't be lonely~! You have us!" Junsu exclaimed.

I laughed. I think I'll be alright for another four years.


	12. Sad Plus Happy Equals Family

It had been three months since I became Yunho's daughter. Needless to say I started living with them officially, and my life has been pretty well. There were times occasionally where I would think of my mother, and Yunho was always there to comfort me. There were also times when Jaejoong slept later than me where I would make breakfast. Sometimes dinner, too. And that's what I was doing now. Making dinner.

"Augh! Dammit!"

I don't know how, but I burned my hand. I didn't know burning your hand would hurt so much; the worst I had ever done was burn my pinkie finger.* I went to the sink and turned on the cold water. Like I said, it hurt. A LOT. Changmin came out into the kitchen. He gasped.

"YUNHO!!! AMANDA BURNED HER HAND!!!" he shouted.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun ran out to the kitchen.

"Jaejoong, handle the stove. Junsu, get the ointment. Yoochun, get a roll of bandages. Changmin, a bag of ice." Yunho said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I was almost in tears because of the pain. Yunho rubbed my shoulders and murmured in my ear. He brought me to the room we shared when he was handed the items he asked for. We sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry Amanda. I'll take care of you." Yunho said.

He gently rubbed ointment on my burned hand and bandaged it.

"See? It's alright now." Yunho said, putting the small bag of ice on my hand.

I sighed and lay my head on his chest.

"Gamsahamnida o-ppa."

I felt Yunho's body tense up slightly, and when I realized why, I felt terrible. I called him o-ppa, not father.

"Yunho, I-I'm sorry... It's just, you don't seem like a father to me. You seem more like a big brother. You're not really that old Yunho." I said quietly.

Yunho gingerly smiled and pat my shoulder.

"It's okay." he said.

He got up and walked out of the room. I sat there feeling horrible. I heard a door close, and then Changmin walked into the room.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"After he treated my hand I said 'Gamsahamnida o-ppa' and then I knew I made him uncomfortable because I felt his body tense up a bit. He said it was okay, but I know I hurt him by not calling him my father." I explained.

I felt like crying, and apparently tears were already in my eyes because Changmin hugged me close to him.

"It's alright Amanda." he whispered, rubbing the small of my back. "Yunho won't be mad at you. He's just a little upset. He really cares about you Amanda. He's your father now. You need to get used to that."

I cried softly against Changmin's chest. I knew what he said was true, but I could not comply. I just couldn't call Yunho my father.

Yunho walked slowly along the street, thoughts racing through his mind.

'She doesn't consider me her father... I can't believe it... I can't believe I'm not that important to her...'

Yunho walked into a cafe; the cashier perked up when she saw him enter.

"Welcome Mr. Yunho." she said.

"Hi." Yunho replied, barely showing a smile.

"How are things going?" the cashier asked, feeling concern.

"Terrible..." Yunho replied, frowning.

The cashier, Tiffany, rested her head in her hand and her elbow on the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Yunho took a few seconds before answering.

"Amanda said that she doesn't think of me as her father..."

Tiffany looked shocked.

"Oh Yunho I'm so sorry! I feel so bad for you!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be. I'll be alright. She's been through a lot lately and I shouldn't push her to accept me as her father. I know it'll be awhile, and I guess I'm alright with that." Yunho replied.

Tiffany thought for second. "Hold on a sec. I'm gonna make you a special drink."

Yunho stood puzzled. About two minutes later, Tiffany returned with a tall glass filled with a fruit drink. It was a mix of red, orange, and yellow. Ice cubes, a purple umbrella, and a straw completed it.

"This'll make you feel better." she said, handing Yunho the drink. He took a sip.

"Thank you; it's very good."

"No problem. Whenever I'm down, I have one of these and it perks me right up."

Yunho nodded and sat down by a window. He stared into space as he sipped his drink. His mind cleared easily.

"Thanks!" Yunho said, waving to Tiffany as he left.

Yunho walked home feeling much happier than he did when he left.

"Hi guys! I'm home!"

Junsu, Changmin, and Yoochun sat on the couch. They looked up at Yunho with sad and sort of lifeless eyes.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Yunho asked, looking clueless.

"Amanda started crying after you left." Changmin said.

Yunho's face fell and he felt sad again.

"She's not crying now but, she felt really awful after you left." Yoochun said.

Jaejoong was in the kitchen making something. Actually, he was FINISHING something.

"That's what Amanda was making before, right?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong nodded as a response. He put the food on six plates. Junsu went and got Amanda. She still looked a bit upset.

"Amanda..."

Amanda looked up at Yunho. She looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Yunho-shii... I'm very sorry..." she said, almost in a whisper.

Yunho put his hands on Amanda's shoulders and looked at her with a sweet loving smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. It's perfectly fine that you're not ready to call me your father. I can, and I will, wait until you ARE ready. Until then, you may call me o-ppa."

Amanda shyly smiled, and hugged Yunho. Yunho smiled and hugged her back. Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin smiled; Jaejoong did too, but no one saw. They all really felt like a family.


End file.
